Christian Brutal Sniper
"Let's see how much blood's in ya." -CBS dismembering a Soldier Christian Brutal Sniper (Christian or CBS for short), is a TF2 Freak made by YouTube User KelThuzadMadness and possibly one of the most terrifying near-normal characters. Appareance and Behavior Christian Brutal Sniper was once a RED Sniper working at 2fort, but after an event that changed his life, he has become the character we have today: an incredibly sadistic butcher. Christian's favourite hobby is to find helpless victims to dismember. He appears out of thin air hanging from the ceiling or the sky. After being affected by gravity, he lands on a random person and starts dismembering him/her with any melee weapon, usually pulled out of nowhere. While splattering blood everywhere and cutting the limbs off the victim, an eye-witness keeps staring in fear and confusion. Then CBS notices and goes for the kill of said person, even if he makes them think they have no need to worry. Personality Christian Brutal Sniper is a generally seen as a happy and unworried individual, even when butchering helpless victims. He apparently enjoys too much, dismembering his victims and pouring high amounts of blood everywhere, even when his face is covered by it. He doesn't mind having tons of dead corpses around him, and apparently actually likes it. CBS seems to have an undying love for close-combat weapons, especially swords, blades, machetes, axes and knives, his preferable melee weapons to butcher victims, and apparently he owns an endless suply of them. He also enjoys creating new weapons from remains of these. However, he gets very angry when a victim is unaffected by his attacks in one way or another, and responds angrily and uses all his arsenal at once. He doesn't get satisfied until the victim dies; he'll do anything just for an extreme slaughter. The RED Spy There is a RED Spy that apparently follows Christian Brutal Sniper in his massacres, and is the only person who Christian has never attacked or even threatened to attack. He attends to the butchering while cloaked and only uncloaks to tell CBS that "he got blood on his suit", something that almost always happens due to CBS's tendency to splat blood everywhere, but often shuts his mouth after realizing what could happen to him if he angers Christian. Christian Brutal Sniper appears to be oblivious to the RED Spy that follows him anywhere, except when he needs his help (if given the rare case he does), where he acts as a superior, shouting orders at him madly. Combat Abilities *Christian Brutal Sniper's main ability is his fearsome strength. He is able to wield one-handed greatswords and axes like small knives and dismember people in just one swing. He knows most of the secrets of melee combat and is able to preform any technique with swords in order to dismember the most victims possible. * Christian possesses an apparently endless arsenal composed mainly of melee weapons of all kinds. This, and his ability to take them out of nowhere make him a very durable character to battle in a sword combat. *He has the ability to appear out of thin air, hanging from the ceiling or the skies. Should someone break his fall, he'll break them apart, even larger people such as a Heavy. *An Arrow Bazooka (composed by a Direct Hit and Huntsman arrows) is a secondary weapon in his arsenal and one of his main methods of long-range combat. Weaknesses Christian Brutal Sniper is often too focused on dealing the maximum damage possible rather than focusing on any sort of defensive tricks, thus, his defense isn't very high, just a bit better than the average Sniper. He's mostly vulnerable to surprise attacks, and should anyone be strong enough to survive one of his attacks, a counterattack can be deadly against CBS. Trivia *Just like other freaks, Christian Brutal Sniper has a theme which has been popularized because of him. Christian Brutal Sniper's theme is The Millionaire's Holiday by Combustible Edison (this theme has also appeared in Quentin Tarantino's film Four Rooms). *Every time Christian Brutal Sniper throws a weapon away because it's no longer needed, it always seems to hit an unfortunate Scout. *It could be possible that Christian likes cats; he saved one from dying by killing the person who was about to kill the cat with a knife. *It is rumored that the RED Spy who accompanies him has developed to be Gentlespy, after "adapting" to CBS's bloodthirsty personality. However, there's currently no evidence for that save for the fact they seem to be good friends. Category:Butchers Category:Near-normal Category:Classic Monsters Category:Monsters made by KelThuzadMadness Category:Snipers